


A Bluejob

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A lot of the word ‘Dude’, Alcohol, Blowjobs, Costumes, Drunk Sex, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His body was pleasantly buzzed, he had two great people with him and a promise for a fun night. Potentially more than just a night if they all played their cards right.“This is why Josh is my favourite.”





	A Bluejob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoBoysInABand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBoysInABand/gifts).



> A little late, for both the Halloween date this should have been released on, and for the birthday this was written for...

“Oh my god.”

Josh had barely stepped a foot onto the lawn when Tyler’s disbelief called out across the expanse between them, the slam of his car door still ringing in his ears.

“Josh. Dude.” He continued, mouth a cross between agape and a smile as he leant over the patio railing, attempting to get his best look at Josh.

“Dude.” Josh imitated, getting that universal feeling of glee at the ability to shock someone with a Halloween costume.

It took less than a second for Tyler to fly down the stairs, feet a little unstable as he scuttled over to inspect Josh under the streetlight. A proper inspection of Josh’s messy, hard work.

“Dude?” Josh absentmindedly wondered if Tyler was aware how often he said that. “Are you a smurf?”

He shook the trumpet in his hand, raising it up to Tyler’s eye level first. The metal caught the light of the street lamp, bouncing of onto Josh’s blue hand and Tyler’s tight shirt. “Harmony smurf. The coolest smurf.”

“I mean, I’m not complaining.” There was no subtlety in Tyler’s eyes and Josh couldn’t find that he minded. “The blue does not take away from the…”

The wave of his free hand in Josh’s general abdomen area was both highly seedy and always amusing.

A honk went off as another car fit itself into the puzzle of the front yard, metal vehicles littered on the yard as more guests came through.

He turned back to Tyler as a car door shut. Josh was not intoxicated enough to deal with the full force of tipsy Tyler’s flirting, no sober man truly was. “Thanks.”

“Too fast?”

Josh nodded his head as he bumped Tyler’s shoulder, pushing him forward towards the steps. “Let me get a drink before you lay it on thick. Or at least get into the house.”

“Dude, come on. I thought we’d reached this stage already.” Tyler was referring to the complete lack of subtlety his flirting had taken the weeks prior. Josh lost faith in the illusion of gentle flirting the day he got a note in his lecture, reading ‘ _so are we going to bang soon, dude?’_. Tyler had been sitting to his left, a perfect image of faux innocence until he turned and winked at Josh.

“Most people get through at least a minute of small talk before they start hitting on people.”

Tyler shrugged, not really seeming to care as he bypassed a couple talking in the hall. Josh nodded to them as he passed, face familiar but name forgotten. “We had a whole semester of small talk, man. It lead nowhere.”

“And you think this is going to lead somewhere?”

“I bloody hope so, man.”

“Let’s see how the night goes then.” And it felt cheesy as it left his mouth, but Josh was caught up in the thrill of flirting with Tyler. The little facade of acting unaffected as Tyler laid down his best lines and wishes without shame was the highlight of their interactions.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Tyler looked back at him for a brief second to send him a wink before he pushed open the main room door.

The room was majority filled with familiar faces, something he was thankful for.

The online invite had promised twenty five people max and Josh was glad it stuck to that promise. His soul felt like it was growing too old to go to any party like the ones of his freshman years, but any chance to continue the classroom flirting with Tyler was not one Josh was going to immediately shoot down.

“Beer? Or vodka?”

“I brought my own.” Josh wasn’t much of a drinker, always feeling terrible the next day. “It’s in the car, I was gonna get it out later.”

“You sure? I’ve got a bottle of Absolut that we could split.”

“It’s fine, I’ll just grab it later.” Josh wasn’t anticipating on getting wasted, figuring he could sip later on in the night.

Despite that, Josh ended up pretty tipsy an hour or so later, a solid six shots deep into Tyler’s liquor.

The vodka bottle slowly dwindled away with the time, and soon Josh left it and Tyler in the kitchen as his limbs grew heavy. Responsible drinking was knowing his limits, and Josh could tell he was getting a little messed up pretty quickly.

Not sloppy like Nat was, vomiting by the tree that he managed to see through the open glass doors. But enough that he had to put extra effort into walking like he was sober. A feat he didn’t think he was succeeding.

The door to the lounge was more a gaping hole in the wall, door missing after a more rowdy party. Chris claimed that it was just open plan living, but Josh had been one of the ones who ended up influencing Matt to run shoulder first into the door. So Josh wasn’t fooled by Chris’s broke excuses about the lack of door being intentional.

Orange light and dark couches were quite different to the scene in the kitchen. The main light was off and most people were cuddled up and ‘watching’ a low budget horror movie on the tv.

It was a lot dimmer than the fluorescent brightness of the kitchen and patio, but still significantly brighter than the dark hall he had stumbled through.

There was only one familiar face amongst the huddled couples and stoned dwellers.

“Josh, hey.” Jenna called, legs uncrossing from the coffee table and thick leather belt creaking with movement as she leaned forward to give him a hug. His back complained as he bowed at the waist so she could reach him, but it was gone after a moment as he stood straight. “A smurf?”

“Mmmhm.” He nudged her knee, settling down next to her as soon as she shuffled over. “Take a guess at which one? Hint, it’s not smurfette.”

“Damn, there goes my first guess.” Jenna smelt like cheap candy and lemonade, but Josh didn’t mind as she leaned against his shoulder, warmth spreading across his skin. “Ummm, musical smurf? The one with the trumpet.”

“Close enough.” The trumpet was an easy guess, but she was the only one sober enough at the party to pick up on the instrument, so he would give it to her. “Harmony smurf.”

She hummed as she sipped at a Schweppes can, the black tilting up to cover her mouth as she swallowed.

“That’s going to suck to clean later.”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Josh had already smeared half of the paint around the house, little touches of him littering the place. But the remainder that clinged to his skin would definitely be a pain to get rid of. “How long do you think it’s going to take to clean my shower afterwards?”

“Too long.” Jenna swung a leg up onto Josh’s knee. It wasn’t flirty, not like Tyler or the girl from the main room, but familiar and kind as she ran a hand through his hair, shaking it to send the strands flying. “Glad to see the hair finally matches the rest of you though.”

Josh laughed as he leaned away from her fingers, only returning to her side after her hands were back in her lap. “It kind of matches you now too.”

The blue material of her dress was darker than Josh’s faded skin, but still lighter than Tyler’s costume. “Huh, you’re right. Isn’t Ty blue too?”

“He’s always blue.”

She huffed at his remark. “That’s not what I meant, smartass.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Josh nudged her shoulder, complacent and lighthearted. “I’m pretty sure he’s a cop. I thought it was a little outdated but y’know, not the worst thing he could have been.”

“True, have you seen the dick yet?” Out of context the sentence would have sounded very strange, so Josh was glad he had in fact seen the dude walking around in a full body sized penis costume half an hour after his arrival.

“Mmm, not the biggest I’ve seen.”

“ _Josh_.” She tried to sound scandalous, but the tone got caught in her grin and laugh.

“Just saying.” He said with a shrug.

“Speaking of big dicks…” Josh was worried for what she would say next. “Have you seen Tyler’s costume? It’s a little tight?”

Josh took a swig of his drink and let the teachings of his Mom’s Ohio gossiping take over. “I’m pretty sure he ordered it a size too small on purpose.”

“Definitely.” Jenna wasn’t above some friendly opinion sharing as well. Especially about Tyler. They were both in the same boat. “It does do him some small wonders though.”

“I wouldn’t say small.”

Jenna’s whole body shook against his side and it brought a victorious grin to his face, pressed right against the rim of his bottle. “God Josh, if this is what you’re like with alcohol in you…”

“I’m just saying…”

Through the doorway walked blue with a smirk, bottle in hand and eyes wandering for the two of them.

“Speak of the devil.”

“Mmmhmm, definitely a size small.” Josh whispered to the space between them, taking advantage of his final moment of privacy before Tyler came in and disrupted their gossiping.

“Well you two look cosy.” Tyler said with a grin as he stood before them, watching them pressed into the couch as they laughed like schoolkids.

“Care to join us, Ty?” Jenna called out

“I don’t know if there’s any room.”

It was a tight little couch, the smallest of the three random ones in the too small living room. It was also the one tucked against the far wall, a simple line in the U formation the sofas took. It would have been a little frustrating to watch the movie on the tv if Jenna and Josh had actually been paying attention.

“Squidge up, we’ll make room.”

Jenna followed by lead, pressing herself against the armrest and tugging Josh to do the same. It was a tight fit but Tyler managed to squeeze in beside him, their three bodies flushed together as they made do on the couch.

“This is roomy.” Tyler said as he slung an arm behind Josh’s shoulders, resting on the support of the couch. “So what were you guys talking about.”

“Your costume.” Jenna said without shame, taking a sip of her drink before bringing it down to rest against their thighs. The cold condensation caught the paint of his side and made it drip but Josh was too buzzed to care. Plus it looked sort of cool. “I thought cops were banned a couple years ago. Aren’t they tacky now?”

“Cops aren’t tacky.” Tyler moved forward to drop his empty bottle on the table. “Kids costumes are tacky.”

Josh laughed as Jenna gasped, the two having very different responses to Tyler’s insult.

“The powerpuff girls aren’t tacky.” Jenna replied, “and I’m not the one dressed for attention.”

Josh backed her up with a tipsy, “Yeah.”

Tyler’s hand slid down the side of Josh’s ribs, pieces of paint coming off onto his fingertips. “I’m not the one without a shirt here.”

“Hey.” Josh whined at the barbed comment, not actually that torn up over it.

“So? At least the clothes that he’s wearing fit him.” Jenna said with a smile. “Did the shop not have any other sizes for sexy cop?”

Josh never really got the strange relationship they had, built upon banter and compliments. But it worked for them and it was occasionally amusing to watch so he never mentioned it.

“It was the only one that came with the handcuffs.”

“And this is my cue to leave,” Josh said, a smidge too fast. Whether it was the alcohol or the sexual tension between the two, Josh was rushing to get the words out of his mouth so he could skedaddle off. “Gotta pee, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Jenna sent him off with an, “Okay, see you soon,” while Tyler sent him a uncoordinated wink.

They were back to flirting before Josh even left the room.

Alcohol was a weird feeling to Josh. He didn’t hate it, enjoyed it actually when he was having a good time, but it was a strange feeling to have his body not respond the way he was used to.

He could walk fine, but the impulse to not step on the cracks of the tiled floor was something that only really happened when liquor was flooding through his veins. Same with the way he could _feel_ the way his arm moved to unzip his pants, swaying with the muffled music of the outside party. The heightened awareness of his body was always a strange feeling when he took himself in hand and pissed, almost having an extremely calm existential crisis as he thought about his insignificance in the grand scheme of life and his own self awareness as a being.

His train of thought lasted as long as the time it took to empty his bladder. Longer than he thought.

Another weird thing alcohol did to him was the strange bout of not quite narcissism. The way he could inspect himself in the mirror without criticism and connect to the fact that that was his face.

The body paint had faded on his left cheek, and Josh suspected that if he looked at Jenna’s shoulder he would find where it went, but he didn’t mind. Josh didn’t look too much a mess, something he was grateful for seeing as he would most likely drowning the night flirting with two people he wanted to impress and attract.

There was also a moment's conflict on whether to wash his hands and as a result, the blue paint off, or keep the paint and stay germed. Josh’s eventual need for hygiene won, leaving him with patchy hands.

As he blew air from his tight mouth, Josh Came to the conclusion that he was pretty tipsy.

The realisation made the walk back to the lounge somewhat harder as he resisted the almost Pavlovian way his brain wanted to act drunker.

Tyler and Jenna had changed the way they lounged against the sofa while Josh was in the toilet. Josh almost felt sorry for the couple that had been pushed up the couch as Tyler spread across the expanse of it.

“Any room for me?” Josh asked as he stepped in front of them. Despite the joking tone, it was a serious question. Tyler’s head was in Jenna’s lap as he laid along the length of the couch, feet messing up the material of the side arm.

“Right here, dude.” Tyler patted his inner thighs, indicating Josh’s spot right on top of his dick. Josh was apparently infatuated, or tipsy enough, to not sigh in disappointment at Tyler’s terrible flirting and instead settle himself on Tyler.

The handcuffs were digging into his thigh and he could feel the pressure and shape of Tyler’s general crotch area pressed against his ass. But overall it was enjoyable.

No one blinked an eye at them.

“Josh?” Jenna said like a woman on a mission.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think Elle’s hooking up with Mr. Scott?”

More gossip, Josh couldn’t escape from it. “From psych two?”

Josh assumed there had been another debate between the two while he was gone as they both looked righteous and desperate for his answer.

“Ugh, I don’t know? Maybe.”

Tyler shifted his bent legs a bit, thighs pushing against the tops of Josh’s ass as he moved. The wriggling body beneath him called for Josh to steady himself, hands pressing into the material of Tyler’s shirt as he held on for balance.

“God damn it, Josh.” Jenna moaned, hand soft in Tyler’s hair while the rest of her dropped with disappointment. “Back me up here.”

“Uh… sure, probably.”

A yelp came from Josh as he was bucked up, Tyler laughing with glee, almost jackknifing with victory. “See. He thinks so too, give it up, Jen.”

“Josh,” Jenna whined, tapping his shoulder, “you were meant to back me up.”

“I’m sorry.” Josh wasn’t that sorry because Tyler was laughing and Jenna was grinning and Josh was buzzed, and what could possibly bring down the joy he felt in that moment. “I didn’t know which side you were on.”

“She’s totally getting with Mr. Scott, give it up, Jen.”

“She’s not. She’s getting with the OT TA.”

Josh shrugged, “maybe she’s getting with both.”

“Smart girl.” Tyler’s chest softly sunk as he spoke, the air leaving with his words and taking Josh down with it.

Jenna stretched out underneath Tyler’s head, making him bob a bit as she uncrossed her legs. “That would make sense.”

“You could ask Mandy?” Josh put in, his input neutral amongst the fighting forces of Jenna and Tyler. “She’s got in with the board, and Elle legally has to tell them if she’s hooking up with any of the assistants or lectures, right?”

“Mmm, true.” Jenna made a sound similar to a squeak as Tyler hand grabbed her thigh, uncoordinated with his lack of perspective vision. She didn’t push it away though, opening her legs a fraction so his fingers could grip at the soft inside. “What?”

“Want to put a bet on it?”

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

When they eventually got together, their not-hate sex would be amazing. Josh wondered if they would let him watch.

“Probably.” Despite Tyler’s all round… shameless flirting, Josh found he could at least rely on him for his honesty. And the fact that he had only chosen to flirt with two people in the years journey, at least to Josh’s knowledge. “What about you, Josh? Care to join in?”

Tyler’s hips were hard against the bottoms of his thighs, and his chest moved as he breathed under Josh’s hands. The orange lamp in the corner added a glow to the room that felt secret and safe, like it would cover the secrets of the night, disguised with alcohol and hormones and the promise of a good night.

“Hmmm.”

Josh wouldn’t say he acted coy as he sat in Tyler’s lap, but Tyler’s eyes were intense and direct about what he wanted, and Josh found it much easier to stare at Jenna and pretend he was too drunk, too naive to get the signals Tyler was sending.

They were a mess of bodies, and surprisingly it was not just the three of them with Tyler’s head in Jenna lap, and him planted on Tyler’s pelvis. But there were others, bodies burrowed up to each other, taking the rare catch up occurrence to set free some desires and enjoy the feeling of skin and flesh.

Girls were kissing girls, girls were kissing boys, boys were kissing boys. Someone was switching between kissing a guy in Josh’s design class, and kissing his girlfriend, in a similar position to the one Josh was in.

It was probably the atmosphere that lead him to lean forward and quickly kiss Jenna, plant a brief peck against her lips as she had learnt forward.

It was definitely the atmosphere that lead him to follow up the kiss with one delivered to Tyler. Josh’s adrenaline was too high to really savour the feeling, plus the alcohol clouded everything a tad.

But he did know three things when he sat back, settling into the slight gap of Tyler’s thighs. One, Jenna was leaning down to kiss Tyler. Two, there was fake cobwebs in his hair. Three, Josh was very, very excited.

There was no jealousy, or resentment, or betrayal as he watched them kiss. Just an eager sense to join in.

A tied up bunch of Jenna’s hair got in his face as he went to kiss Tyler, somewhat soft against his alcohol sensitive skin.

“Sorry,” Jenna whispered as she tucked it back, joining the other pigtail against her shoulders,

“It’s okay.” He said as he pulled her forward, kissing her.

There was some resemblance to the shots Josh and Tyler were downing earlier, swallowing one down before chasing it up with something sweet. Josh, Tyler, Jenna, any one of them would move, bend, lean to steal a kiss - a heavier, deep one - from someone before following it up with something quick and small from the final party member.

Josh took to running hands over limbs and skin when the others were preoccupied, cupping Jenna’s neck, squeezing one of Tyler’s pec, doling out quick hugs when they took their brief moments to smile at each other.

Tongues slid into mouths and hips rolled against his. Nails peeled off paint and fingers slid under tight clothes. Blonde, blue, and brown tangled and interfered each other’s eye sight as they weaved together, kissing slowly, quickly, any pace in between.

Tyler pulled him down against his hips as Josh pressed his chest against the tacky uniform and stole Tyler’s breath away, lips not leaving any prisoners as he made Tyler lose himself underneath him.

And then as soon as he was done, Jenna was pulling him close, tongue in his mouth and pulling his hands to her breasts, squeezing them as she moaned.

It was when Josh's mouth was pressed against Tyler’s again, and Jenna was giving him a - presumably very large - hickey on his neck that someone broke up the good vibes.

“Yo, guys. Anyone want to play some games?”

Tyler’s tongue left his mouth and Josh sat back to assess the small crowd in the lounge. Most were on board with the idea, drunk and ready to have some competitive fun.

When he looked to the two in front of him, they seemed neutral either way. Josh wanted to stay where he was, warm and loose and having fun, but also the idea of building some anticipation was tempting. He could beat Tyler a bit with some competitive games and then revel in the adrenaline and passion he would get afterwards.

He understood Jenna and Tyler’s interactions a bit more.

On unsteady legs, Josh stumbled to his feet. Alcohol had clouded the way blood had slowly drained from his feet and the speed of his bloodstream made him feel lightheaded.

Josh regretted his decision after an hour. After one game the two were shoved to the side as others overtook the setup, stealing cups and surfaces to play on.

After the third viewing of a fear pong game and more than four people disappearing from the room, Josh had lost interest in idle chatter and casual banter.

Jenna was talking to a couple of friends in the corner and a group of people had hogged the tennis table, not allowing anyone else play. Including Josh and Tyler.

Tyler wasn’t in the lounge, or on the back patio, and Josh hoped he wasn’t in one of the bedrooms, so he made his way to the kitchen.

A journey that was well paid as he saw Tyler with a drink and a phone, hidden away from the party as he tapped away at it.

“Hey.”

Tyler looked up from the phone, surprisingly not startled by Josh’s appearance. The last time Josh had ‘crept up’ on Tyler in front of a lecture hall, Tyler had leapt into the air like a cat.

“Yo. Hey, dude. What’s up?”

“I just wanted a drink.” Josh nodded to the fridge, walking towards it as Tyler shut of his phone and relaxed against the counter looking the epitome of ‘cool’ in a police custom that was still a size too small. “So what are you doing in here?”

“Was just talking with a friend, turns out I forgot about an essay due yesterday but…” He shrugged as an end to his sentence, not looking that fussed.

“That sucks, man.”

“Eh, I’ve got most of it done. Just some referencing and–,” he cut off as Josh leaned against the opposing bench, the instrument hooked on his pants hitting the glossed surface with a clang. “Dude, you still have the trumpet?”

“It’s expensive.” He explained as he placed it on the counter. “I don’t want someone to break it.”

“Dude. Can you even play it?”

“I took lessons a while back, I know a decent amount.”

Tyler’s next question was predictable. “Can you play something for me?”

Josh’s response was equally predictable as he set down his drink and picked up the instrument. “Yeah, sure.”

With a deep breath in, Josh played something catchy, just difficult enough to be impressive but not too complex to fear messing up.

Tyler looked amused as he bopped along, the sounds jovial and flooding the kitchen.

“I’m sure that helps get all the girls and boys.” Tyler’s words were gaining the flirting undertone again.

Josh broke off his tune. “Oh yeah, definitely. Blow a note and I’m trapped.”

“You can blow something else.”

There was a pause as regret hit Tyler’s face and Josh took a moment to accept that the person he’d been wanting to get with for weeks, months even, had said such a sentence.

“Okay,” Josh leant forward to pluck the bottle from Tyler’s hand. “That’s enough for you.”

“No, dude.” He said as he scrambled after the drink. “Sorry, I’ve only had a couple since you got here. I don’t know where that came from, bro. That was bad, even for me.”

Josh still didn’t give him his drink back. “That was horrendous, dude.”

He groaned. “I know.

“And it took your chances of getting laid with it.”

“Wait, dude. Really?” Tyler’s distraught was on the verge of comical.

“It was pretty bad.”

Living up to his true flirty reputation, Tyler took less than a second to warp the situation back into a way that would get him in Josh’s pants. Potentially. “I can make it up to you.”

“Oh god, dude.”

“No, dude, seriously.”

With a sigh and a smile, Josh set down the trumpet and uncrossed his feet, straightening up from his position against the counter. “I feel like we’re both lucky I’m tipsy enough to let the blow line go.”

“So you’ll let me make it up to you?” Tyler said as he walked up to Josh, close, close, closer. Invading his space in a way that Josh welcomed, invited even.

“C’mon.”

It was simple at first, a continuation of the living room, something innocent yet fun. More than a simple peck but not enough that Josh thought he’d cream his pants.

And then as soon as Josh moaned, grabbed the back of Tyler’s back and was barely able to grab onto the material, it changed.

Tyler pushed him further into the bench as Josh slid his hands down and dug fingers into his waist. The corner of the bench dug into his coxis, but he ignored it as Tyler kissed him.

Fingers crept down Josh’s spine, following the line of his back until they hit the counter. Separating his hands from Josh’s body, they disappeared for a second to reappear on his ass, squeezing and pulling him forward a bit to press against Tyler.

He found having himself pressed against Tyler’s body and any surface was satisfying, even with the mild discomfort.

Tyler pulled away to kiss down his neck, settling at the curve to suck lightly.

“Can I leave a mark?” He asked, like a teenager who was kissing for the first time.

Josh moved his neck back as a reply, looking to the ceiling to give him more space. The kitchen light hit his eyes, too bright for Josh’s stimulated state, so he clenched them shut and focused on the feeling of lips on skin.

The slight pull and pinch of skin as Tyler sucked. The way the feeling went straight to his dick as a noise slipped from his mouth.

“C’mon, up.”

“What?”

“The counter, dude. This isn’t really comfy for you.”

Tyler was insistent as he practically manhandled Josh onto the bench, pulling him up by his thighs before spreading them and filling the negative space.

He was back on Josh in less than a second, pressing burning kisses onto his mouth and skin, slight stubble rubbing against stubble in a way that wasn’t very comfortable but extremely arousing to Josh.

Fingers trailed along his body, ghosting over ribs and gripping on thighs, pushing and pulling Josh without a whim to move him in the best way. Josh couldn’t complain as each moment he thought he could catch his breath, Tyler was moving him and stealing any remaining oxygen from his lungs.

“Josh.” He hissed as Josh pushed him back, going on the slight offensive, just so he could pull some sign from Tyler. To make him as affected as Josh was. He didn’t think he could ever doubt that Tyler wanted him as he called out Josh’s name. Despite the flirting and mannerisms, this was something else that they both felt the same about. “ _Josh_.”

The way Tyler touched his body made him feel like he was about to be set alight. Like gasoline, a rainbow chemical lying on the surface of water, ready to be brought to a flame.

And then there was a catcall coming from the outside patio, the whistle soaring through the open window as jeers followed. “Get in, Dun.”

They pulled away with a pant and Josh peered around to see a group of people staring in, faces bright under the outside fluoros.

“Think we should move this somewhere a little private?” Tyler whispered in his ear, deep and intentionally husky. Any other time Josh would have laughed at it, but his dick was a betrayer and found Tyler’s attempts arousing, so he nodded and let himself be pulled from the kitchen counter.

Hands didn’t leave his body as they stumbled through the house, knocking on the limited bedrooms doors, growing disappointed with each, “Busy.”

“We can just resort to the closet?” He offered, and hoped Tyler didn’t make a remark about him just coming out of one.

“Yeah, sure. I’m not above that.”

A hand held his as he was dragged down the dark hall. A smile charmed him like a snake as it lured him step by step, promising fun, and adoration, and something that would change Josh’s night for the better. A wink was sent his way as they bypassed the lounge room and Josh realised the two of them could have even more fun if fate was in their favour.

Which it was as Josh tugged on Tyler’s hand and pulled him to a stp. Jenna had returned to the lounge and Josh knew at that moment that Lady Luck was definitely on his side.

“Jenna.” He called into the room from the doorway, watching Tyler’s face for resistant. Instead he got a grin and a body saddling up to him to peer into the room too. “Come with?”

“Uh sure...” she replied, whispering something to her friend before breaking into a grin. She was tripping over the low table and by their side in less than a second as she playfully said, “sounds fun.”

“Sweet.” Josh replied as he grabbed her hand, the three of them finally linked and walking to a better place.

“Where are we going?” She started as they walked and ended as they stopped at their destination, cupboard door closed and waiting for them.

“Ta da.” Tyler answered, pulling it open to peer inside the darkness, working out the logistics of how they would fit.

The sight was disappointing to behold. But Josh figured they could make it work somehow, if they shoved some shoes and bent a couple necks they could do something...

“The cupboard seems a little full.” Jenna’s breath was against his cheek as she sassed Tyler. It was hot. “You want to go back to my place.”

“I’m too drunk to drive.” Tyler replied.

“Ditto.” Josh added.

“I’ve been sober all night, so if someone’s got keys and trusts me with their car…” she implied, Josh already digging into one of his pouches as soon as he heard _sober_ , ignoring Tyler’s ‘who the hell uses ditto anymore?’.

It was a stumble and a race to get out the door, pushing each other lightheartedly to reach the car. Josh and Tyler more than any other combination.

“Shotgun.” Josh yelled as he slid into the passenger seat, almost slamming his head into the top of the door.

“Jenna.” Tyler whined, hoping she would overrule Josh’s decision but all he got was a smile and cold blooded rejection as she settled behind the wheel. Ripping open the back door and crawling into the middle seat, Tyler complained, not even buckling up his belt. “Why does Josh get shotgun?”

“My car.” Josh answered as Jenna said, “Because he’s my favourite. He’s actually nice to me.”

“You know I love you, babe.” Tyler stuck his head between the two seats, peering back and forth between the two like a dog.

“Keep it to yourself for now, babe.”

Tyler couldn’t keep anything to himself though, because he was harassing Jenna for fast food two minutes later. “Can we stop for nuggets?”

“Tyler, dude.” Josh didn’t really think it was the best time for a nug run, and Jenna seemed to agree.

“Ty, correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure we’re driving all this way for a good time, not fast food.”

“McDonalds is a good time.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“I don’t want to make out with you if you’re breath tastes like imitation chicken.”

“What if I pay for it?”

That caught Jenna’s attention. “Everything?”

Tyler’s head was a distraction as it nodded between the two seats, almost hitting Jenna as she changed the gear stick. “Mmm. Please. C’mon, Jenna.”

“Fine.”

The beauty of America was that there was a fast food restaurant every two minutes, so they were turning off the road before a new topic of conversation could even start.

The ugliness of America was the fact that nothing was reliable, including the atm machine, the ice cream machine, and the general understaffed populations ability to care.

So they drove through the drive through empty handed to wait in the car park for a couple of minutes before they could collect their food.

Tyler complained, and Jenna complained about Tyler complaining, and Josh just smiled. The lamplight peeked through half the windshield and something was playing on the radio, and despite whatever the two were flirting and bickering about, Josh was enjoying where he was in the world.

“Rock, paper, scissors.”

His body was pleasantly buzzed, he had two great people with him and a promise for a fun night. Potentially more than just a night if they all played their cards right.

“That’s not fair, you should go in.”

“You go in.”

“This is why Josh is my favourite.” Jenna said before slamming the door behind here. Josh quickly sent her a text just to check up on her before turning to the man climbing over the glove box.

“Did you force Jenna to get the food?”

Tyler shook his head as he tried to fit himself into the front like a broken puzzle piece, long limbs getting stuck on the gear and dashboard.

“She lost fair and square, dude.”

Eventually he managed to kneel in front of Josh, back looking uncomfortably pressed against the underside of the dashboard.

“Dude…” Josh looked around for other cars. “Really?”

“We’ll be quick. Jenna won’t mind.”

“Can you even do it down there?”

Tyler looked like he could barely breath, tucked away at the bottom, let alone suck dick.

“Probably.” But he didn’t seem convinced, reality probably overtaking the alcohol as he realised how constricted he was. “Dude, this is really cramped.

“It’s a car, what do you expect?”

Warmth pressed against his body as Tyler leant to pull on the door handle, opening it with a mechanic pop.

Josh was ushered out with strong hands and enthusiasm that only Tyler could pull off, until he was pressed against the back of the car.

Josh hesitated for a moment. “Are you sober enough to say yes?”

He hadn’t seen Tyler drink anything in excess during their time at the party, but the happy glint in his eye and beaming smile usually only appeared on college students who were past the point of tipsy.

“I consent. A hundred ten percent, dude. I am so ready for this. It hasn’t just been me, right? Like the whole back and forth in class and all that.” Tyler was looking at him with a contradiction of heavy-lids and open eyes, both knowing it wasn’t just in Tyler’s head. “Because, dude, I’ve been ready for this since Bickley called us out for talking in like week five.”

“Same for me, dude.”

Josh was too busy to watch Tyler pull down his leggings, propping himself up on the boot as Tyler took advantage of his position to pull down the material. Maybe if he was a little more sober, he would have been more embarrassed by how hard he was, but instead Josh squeezed his eyes shut and took a second to appreciate how good it felt to be free from the tight confines of smurf white pants.

Tyler snorted at the fact that Josh was commando, probably because he was in leggings of all things, but Josh didn’t want to walk around with underwear imprints all night, so he had accepted the free dick look. Hoped the blue had distracted everyone, and that the material was thick enough.

“Oh, I’m so glad your dick’s not blue, dude.”

It wasn’t the sexiest thing Josh had heard, but it got a laugh from him.

“I’m trying really hard to make a blue balls joke, dude. But I don’t think I’m tipsy enough to actually say it.”

“Please don’t. I think you’d instantly kill my boner.”

Despite Tyler’s mannerisms and personality, he had always been a quick worker in class, and the same applied to sucking dick. He made fast work of bobbing his head down on Josh. Short, sharp sucks slowly wet his dick, friction easing away the longer he did it.

Whatever remained of Josh, Tyler covered with his hand, and made up with suction, sucking down tight with a pressure that made Josh delirious with a free smile.

Josh was impressed, Tyler had barely been at it for a couple of minutes and Josh was fighting back the need to come. In his defence, everything had been building up for over an hour and Josh had been ready to cream his pants in the lounge room, three thrusts away from making a mess of himself.

Because he wasn’t an ass, Josh resisted all temptation to fuck Tyler’s face to orgasm, pushing his hips onto the cold metal as a way to aid his resistance.

Tyler pulled of with a _pop_ that was borderline obscene and Josh has to use all his will to drag his eyes down from their almost rolled back position to look at Tyler’s cocky smile. “You liking it, dude?”

With no shame, Josh’s dick jumped at the sight in front of him. Messy hair and flushed cheeks made up Tyler’s previously composed head, and the precome on his lips was probably the dirtiest, most arousing thing Josh had seen.

It took effort to not just groan as a reply, the words coming out in a weird rhythm as he panted. “So much.”

The drive through camera was visible from where he was getting sucked off and Josh idly wondered if they could see him. If there was now camera footage of Tyler getting to his knees, pulling Josh off the boot to stand. Maybe they could pick up the faint complaint Tyler had off his back hurting, coercing Josh to his feet. If someone would watch the tape sometime and see what they had done.

He was tempted just to fall back against the metal of the car and let Tyler have his way with him, but Josh was always one to be an engaging partner, so he threw his head to the skies instead and cursed as Tyler made his way back onto Josh.

Josh was pretty sure if he looked at Tyler he would fall into a slippery slope that would lead to an embarrassingly short time. So he avoided looking at the fuckable, beautiful man on the ground, and thought more on the fact that he was getting blown in a public car park.

Which really didn’t down his boner as much as it should have.

Josh was so caught up in the tight pressure of Tyler’s mouth and the almost ridiculously obscene noises he made that he nearly slipped off the car when a voice yelled out to them.

“Guys really? In the car park?”

He turned to Jenna’s voice, seeing the incredulous smile on her face and the giant, paper bag in her hand.

“Car was a bit of a tight fit,” Josh said with grit teeth, trying his best to remain intelligible while his brain was being sucked out of his dick.

“But the food’s going to go cold.”

Really, it was a ridiculous scene, Tyler on his knees blowing Josh in a McDonald’s car park as Jenna climbed onto the boot and began pulling a mcflurry out of the drink holder.

Tyler pulled off to look at him as Jenna rustled about in the brown bag. “Dude, you gotta hurry up. I don’t want cold nugs.”

A fry was thrown at Tyler’s face from Jenna.

“It’s kinda weird that you’re calling me dude while sucking me off.”

Tyler shrugged as his hand kept moving, making it hard for Josh to truly focus on the hilarity and stupidity of their conversation.

“Could be worse. Honey.”

There was a fake gag from Jenna and a moan from Josh as Tyler touched him in just the right spot.

“Tyler, no.” She placed a foot on his shoulder, kicking him lightly. “Bad boy.”

Josh’s attention was being thrown all over the place, from Tyler and Jenna’s interactions, to the sensations on his cock, and finally with Jenna going through her own bag, moving things around like a woman in a mission.

She pulled out a plastic ziploc bag of cookies with a self satisfied smile, taking one out to crush over her ice cream. Josh was in a weird place of shock and acceptance, too buzzed and stimulated to care while at the same time his mind was running over the fact that the situation was ridiculous.

“Really, Jenna?” Tyler said, lips pressed against Josh’s dick, moving with each word and sending Josh mildly insane.

“What? It’s going to melt.” She stirred the mixture together, spooning a mouthful to herself before placing a heap between Josh’s lips, the cold plastic slipping against his tongue. It was sweet and some dropped down his chin. He was glad he didn’t moan while it was in his mouth, nothing was as much as a turn off than choking. Well, in that instance at least. “You guys are taking forever.”

“You could help out.” Tyler suggested before licking from base to tip.

A please lingered on his tongue, had been hiding in the back of his throat before it tripped out of his mouth as a moan. The idea of both of them touching him, running hands over his body and mouthing at his skin. It was a blissful thought.

And Jenna picked up on it, putting her McFlurry down on the metal and climbed up backwards on the boot. In the next moment she was sliding behind him, legs spread on either side of him and looping her hands around his waist.

She kissed at his neck, shoulders, back, anything she could reach while playing with his chest, running hands over sensitive skin and scratching just the slightest bit. Enough to feel good.

Josh almost couldn’t support himself, knees wanting to give out as he stood, leaning against the car. Tyler was swallowing him down like he did it for a living, and it was almost too much to handle when Jenna’s hand trailed down to wrap around Josh, helping Tyler out.

Jenna was grinding against his back, getting some satisfaction as her ice cream melted, and Tyler was moaning like his life depended on it.

So it was only given that Josh wasn’t going to last long, only hanging on enough to give Tyler a quick warning before he was coming.

Alcohol and stimulation made it that when he finally hit that point, all he could process was overwhelming joy and pleasure.

It was like his brain went into a system reboot, and when he came back online Tyler was getting to his feet, Jenna still pressed up against him.

“I’m going to be honest here,” Tyler began, “I was jerking myself off.”

The come covered hand he lifted up showed what the end of the story was. Josh couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or not.

“Oh Ty, that’s nasty. We don’t want to see that.” Jenna said behind him, sounding mildly disgusted at Tyler’s mess of a hand.

She should have known better than to bring it to Tyler’s attention as he moved it towards her, making her quietly scream and hide behind Josh.

“Stop being an ass.”

“I know, I know.” He said as he wiped the mess on the front of his shorts. Josh hoped those weren’t rental.

“Gross, Ty. We have hand wipers right here.” Jenna rattled the McDonald’s bag.

“Could have told me that sooner.”

Josh had to side with Jenna, it was pretty gross that Tyler was pulling out a cardboard packet of nuggets with a barely dry hand. Let alone eating them.

But if he ignored the nastiness of Tyler eating possibly cooling come, Josh was in a state of euphoria. He had hot food, an orgasm, two of his favourite people, a great night planned, and jazz could be faintly heard from the car radio.

“Shit. I left my trumpet behind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Christie for being literally the most supportive person of my writing, it means so much to me. Despite the fact that this is nothing to do with the initial fic idea, I hope you had a fun ride. Happy belated birthday dude


End file.
